clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Plasma Monkey Fan/My Card Ideas
As you guys know, I made the idea of Drop Ship about 2 weeks after I came to this wiki. But Gleen, Medic Main (Not in a good way, we were still rivals), and DatShadowJK (Not in a good way) were the only ones who noticed, so I posted it here. BY THE WAY, SINCE THEY'RE HERE, I REMOVED THEM FROM MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!! But nobody noticed the Sucker Goblin. I want thoughts on the card. And there was a particular fire card that has been haunting me for days/weeks! My Card, Drop Ship (Don't compare it to the Stupid "Skeleton Barrel!" Packed to the brim with Bones instead of Bombs. It drops 4 skeletons every 2 seconds, and homes at buildings. When Death, Crashes into the Ground, dealing Area Damage, and spawning 4 Skeletons. Cost 5 elixir and is an Epic. Lava Hound Double Balloon Double Dragon (Sorry Gleen, Be thankful I don't have Lava Hound) >:) My Card, Sucker Goblin A Dart Goblin that sucks Projectiles in instead of shooting them. If he tries to eat a big projectile like the Musket's Bullet or Wiz's Fireball, the projectile will get stuck, so he has to shoot them back at him, doing the same damage back! What a hungry, Big Stomache!! Cost 6 Elixir and is probably an Epic, health may stay the same as the regular Dart Goblin. I do like this card as it's a pretty funny joke, though now that I think about it... ... Some people might find this cancer, but let's be for real, this is not getting added in game, maybe. He stands they're when a melee troop approaches him, but if projectiles are coming behind the shields, he will suck them/shoot back. So if a Knight + Musketeer combo is played, he could actually kill the Musketeer. My Card, Inferno Wizard A Wizard that is both a Splasher and a Tank Killer! WOW! Unlocked at Hog Mountain, where he flames the territory, and makes sure the enemy kings gets it! Want to countet it? Consider bringing 250+ Dps cards that can handle the heat! FIRST SLASH IS THE FIREBALL, SECOND IS THE INFERNO DRAGON'S BEAM! Health is a combinination between Fireball's damage, Wizard's health, and Inferno Dragon max damage output! What that? You're questioning whether or not he's a Glass Cannon or Mini Tank? HAHAHA, WHY NOT BOTH!!! THE CARD THAT HAS BEEN HAUNTING ME, HAS FINALLY BEEN RELEASE! I CAN RELAX, SORTA! Feels good to get this out of my head Back when I came up with the Drop Ship and Sucker Goblin, I didn't know how to make card images. But just search up on Google "Clash Royale Card Maker" and click on exactly that. Though I'm pretty lazy to make the card images for the Drop Ship and Sucker Goblin. HOWEVER... If I was a card, I'd be a Dark Prince/Mega Knight, that would have the HP of an Ice Golem, shield, and do horizontal splash damage with my spiky ball n chain. I would look like a Dark Prince with Electro Wizard's cool shoulder thing and more steel, similar Mega Knight/Mega Minion head, but not 100% the same. That was also haunting me, like the Inferno Wizard, but it has been release, and I feel great about it! '''AND, '''That's all for now, please tell me your thoughts on the comments, I would like a discussion to start, since I want these cards to be rated on! Category:Blog posts